


Dangan Ronpa Headcanons (for the three main games)

by OtakuSheep



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, dangan ronpa headcanons, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28652589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuSheep/pseuds/OtakuSheep
Summary: My personal headcanons for the three main Dangan Ronpa games/characters. Further description in the first chapter.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

Intro:  
So, basically, this is a book of Dangan Ronpa headcanons. I’ll just write about the headcanons I have for the characters of games in general.

Rules:  
Feel free to comment your own headcanons  
Don’t hate on anyone’s headcanons  
Be respectful  
Requests are open if ya wanna request a character/prompt

I’ll try and update whenever I can, but I’m pretty busy so updates will most likely be random.

If this book goes well, I might make some other headcanons stories for other series I like, so let’s see if that happens.

Thanks to those of you reading this, and I hope y’all enjoy it.


	2. Pets: part 1

Makoto: something small like a bunny

Kyoko: a cat (specifically a black cat)

Byakuya: something exotic like a parrot or some kind of snake

Toko: her stink bug

Yasuhiro: he would lowkey have a turtle and I will stick by that

Aoi: she would have a small dog, like a Pomeranian

Sayaka: I feel like she wouldn’t have a pet since she’s always busy performing, but she’d want a chinchilla 

Mukuro: she would definitely have a tough dog like a Doberman or Rottweiler 

Leon: I will stick with my theory of Leon owning a lizard and no one can stop me

Chihiro: he would absolutely have a ferret and that is a fact

Mondo: Mondo would say he has a really cool pet just to look tough, but he absolutely has a baby Calico cat

Taka: I feel like Taka would be allergic to fur, so he some kind of reptile, like a leopard gecko or something 

Hifumi: he doesn’t actually have any pets, but he loves animals and will go to the other’s houses just to play with their pets

Celest: she would say she has a really expensive and extravagant pet, but she actually has a mix breed dog she adopted from a shelter

Sakura: she would have a small animal, like a hedgehog

Junko: she thinks pets are too much work, so she refuses to get one


	3. Pets: Part 2

Hajime: He would have a big dog, such as a Golden Retriever or Husky

Nagito: A snake. No, I do not accept criticism 

Chiaki: She would have a smaller animal, like a rabbit or hamster

Sonia: Sonia would have a Persian cat. I will not elaborate

Kazuichi: I feel like he would also have a big dog, but I feel like he would specifically have a lab mix

Fuyuhiko: He's a mafia boss, so of course he has some cool, exotic, and probably illegal pet (like a tiger or something)

Akane: She does not have a pet, but I feel like she would want a bird

Twogami: Says they hate animals, but they secretly have a kitten

Teruteru: I think he would have some kind of lizard (or reptile in general)

Mahiru: She would totally have a Calico or Tortoiseshell cat

Peko: She does not have a pet, but she loves cats

Ibuki: She would have some kind of bird that she would teach song lyrics to

Hiyoko: Hiyoko does not like animals, and I stand by that headcanon

Mikan: I feel like she would have some kind of therapy animal, but I also feel like she would be afraid of dogs for some reason

Nekomaru: He would have a German Shepard or Weimaraner 

Gundam: All of the animals. It is canon


	4. Pets: Part 3

Kaede: I feel like she would have various animals, a few cats and maybe a couple of hamsters

Shuichi: He would have a bunny that he pets when he feels anxious 

Kokichi: He would have a rat that he uses to scare Shuichi (don't ask me why, I will not elaborate)

Maki: She would have a black cat to make herself seem mysterious, but she would name it after Luna from Sailor Moon

Himiko: Obviously she would have a rabbit to practice her magic with

K1-B0: They would have one of those robotic pets that were advertised on kids channels back in the early 2000's lol

Rantarou: He would have a calm dog, like a St. Bernard 

Ryoma: I think we all know he would have several cats (like, at least 10)

Kirumi: She would not have a pet because she think's they're messy (but she loves cats)

Angie: She would have a songbird, but I genuinely cannot explain why

Tenko: She would have Calico cats since they are usually female

Korekiyo: He would absolutely love reptiles, and he would for sure own some kind of lizard

Miu: I think Miu would also have some kind of bird that she teaches curse words to

Gonta: Of course Gonta would have a bunch of bugs that he finds when he goes out

Kaito: I feel like Kaito would have a fish, but I have no clue why (specifically, a Beta fish)

Tsumugi: She would have a cat that she tries to cosplay with (but fails)


	5. Sexuality/Gender: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these are usually controversial, so please do not start any drama in the comments for the following 3 chapters

Makoto: he/him, bisexual (female lean)

Kyoko: she/they, bisexual (female lean)

Byakuya: he/him, gay

Toko: she/her, bisexual (male lean)

Yasuhiro: he/him, pansexual

Aoi: she/her, lesbian

Sayaka: she/her, straight

Mukuro: she/they, asexual

Leon: he/him, bi-curious

Chihiro: he/they, pansexual

Mondo: he/him, gay

Taka: he/they, asexual

Hifumi: he/him, straight

Celest: she/they, lesbian

Sakura: she/her, bisexual (no lean)

Junko: she/her, bisexual (male lean)


	6. Sexuality/Gender: Part 2

Hajime: he/him, bisexual (female lean)

Nagito: he/they, gay

Chiaki: she/her, pansexual

Sonia: she/her, bi-curious

Kazuichi: he/they, bisexual (female lean)

Fuyuhiko: he/him, straight

Akane: she/they, omnisexual

Twogami: any pronouns, pansexual

Teruteru: he/him, bisexual (no lean)

Mahiru: she/her, lesbian

Peko: they/them, demisexual

Ibuki: she/they, bisexual (male lean)

Hiyoko: she/her, lesbian

Mikan: she/they, lesbian

Nekomaru: he/him, bisexual (male lean)

Gundam: he/they, bisexual (female lean)


	7. Sexuality/Gender: Part 3

Kaede: she/her, bisexual (female lean)

Shuichi: he/they, bisexual (male lean)

Kokichi: he/him, gay

Maki: she/they, demisexual

Himiko: she/her, pansexual

K1-B0: they/them, asexual

Rantarou: any pronouns, bisexual (no lean)

Ryoma: he/they, asexual

Kirumi: they/them, demisexual

Angie: she/her, pansexual

Tenko: she/her, lesbian

Korekiyo: they/them, asexual

Miu: she/they, pansexual

Gonta: he/him, pansexual

Kaito: he/him, bisexual (no lean)

Tsumugi: she/her, straight


	8. Ships: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These next three chapters are basically gonna be my top ship for each character, so no crazy fangirls attacking my ships pls

Makoto: Kyoko

Kyoko: Makoto

Byakuya: a piece of garbage ig? idk

Toko: Komaru (from UDG)

Yasuhiro: Leon

Aoi: Sakura

Sayaka: Mukuro

Mukuro: Taka

Leon: Yasuhiro

Chihiro: me

Mondo: Taka

Taka: Mondo

Hifumi: Tsumugi 

Celest: Kyoko

Sakura: Aoi

Junko: literally no one


	9. Ships: Part 2

Hajime: Chiaki

Chiaki: Hajime (and Sonia)

Nagito: Hajime

Sonia: Gundam

Kazuichi: Nekomaru

Fuyuhiko: Peko

Akane: Nekomaru

Twogami: Ibuki (but platonically)

Teruteru: no one (still love him tho)

Mahiru: Hiyoko

Peko: Fuyuhiko

Ibuki: Peko

Hiyoko: Mahiru

Mikan: Ibuki

Nekomaru: Akane

Gundam: Sonia


	10. Ships: Part 3

Kaede: Rantarou

Shuichi: K1-B0

Kokichi: K1-B0

Maki: Kaito

Himiko: Tenko

K1-B0: Shuichi

Rantarou: Korekiyo

Ryoma: Gonta

Kirumi: Korekiyo

Angie: no one

Tenko: Himiko

Korekiyo: Rantarou

Miu: K1-B0

Gonta: Ryoma

Kaito: Shuichi

Tsumigi: Hifumi


	11. Neurodivergent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is characters that I think are neurodivergent. I won't be giving any specific labels since I am not a professional, but do believe that all of these characters fall somewhere on that spectrum.

Toko

Mukuro

Taka

Celest

Nagito

Chiaki

Sonia

Kazuichi

Akane

Ibuki

Mikan

Gundam

Shuichi

Kokichi

Himiko

Angie

Tenko

Gonta

Tsumugi


	12. Subjects: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next three chapters will be what classes I think the characters would like best (with no explanation because these are just purely instinct)   
> I'm only including basic subjects, so no extra curricular or clubs (those'll be for another chapter)

Makoto: Math

Kyoko: History

Byakuya: History

Toko: Literature

Yasuhiro: Lunch

Aoi: Lunch

Sayaka: Foreign Language

Mukuro: Science

Leon: Physical Ed

Chihiro: Science

Mondo: Physical Ed

Taka: Math

Hifumi: Literature

Celest: Foreign Language

Sakura: Physical Ed

Junko: Literature or Science


	13. Subjects: Part 2

Hajime: History

Nagito: Literature

Chiaki: Science

Sonia: Foreign Language

Kazuichi: Lunch

Fuyuhiko: History

Akane: Physical Ed or Lunch

Twogami: Math

Teruteru: Lunch

Mahiru: Literature or Math

Peko: History

Ibuki: Science

Hiyoko: History

Mikan: Science

Nekomaru: Physical Ed

Gundam: History


	14. Subjects: Part 3

Kaede: History

Shuichi: Literature

Kokichi: Science

Maki: Science

Himiko: History

K1-B0: Science

Rantarou: Math

Ryoma: Literature

Kirumi: History

Angie: Math

Tenko: History

Korekiyo: History

Miu: Science

Gonta: Science

Kaito: Science

Tsumugi: Literature


	15. School: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how well I think the characters did/do in school

Makoto: low As and high Bs, probably gets tutored by Kyoko

Kyoko: straight As, studies a lot

Byakuya: literally does not know any grade below an A, really cocky about it too

Toko: has an A in literature, but Bs and Cs in everything else

Yasuhiro: smarter than he appears, actually manages to pass all classes, mostly Bs

Aoi: straight Cs, probably spends too much time on swimming/sports to care

Sayaka: gets decent grades, slips up sometimes due to ow busy she is, mostly As and Bs

Mukuro: high As with the occasional B here and there

Leon: makes a C on a good day, has given up at this point

Chihiro: does well in most classes, but occasionally slips up and gets a C or B

Mondo: used to get straight Fs, but now Taka tutors him and he makes Cs and Bs

Taka: one of those kids that freaks out when he gets lower than a 97% on a test, all As

Hifumi: does well in literature and history, but has a hard time in science and math

Celest: excels in history and foreign language, but gets Cs in everything else

Sakura: helps tutor Aoi, makes good grades 

Junko: has given up on school but still manages to do decently


	16. School: Part 2

Hajime: mostly Bs with an A in history and a D in math (its the octagons man)

Nagito: pretends he does bad, but actually has straight As

Chiaki: does okay, but doesn't care enough to actually try

Sonia: excellent grades, never gets below a B

Kazuichi: fails pretty much every class, Twogami tries to tutor him but gives up

Fuyuhiko: pretends like he knows what he's doing, but is actually lowkey failing

Akane: Bs and Cs for the most part, could do better if she tried

Twogami: straight As, never gets Bs-Fs on anything, tried too hard

Teruteru: actually pretty smart, only got a D once and cried when he did

Mahiru: As and Bs, puts in some effort but not that much

Peko: tries to tutor Fuyuhiko but fails, does well in all subjects

Ibuki: is actually really smart, only does bad in math

Hiyoko: low Bs and high Cs, doesn't really care

Mikan: does great in science, but poorly in everything else

Nekomaru: really smart, helps the others study, As and Bs

Gundam: lowkey failing, Sonia tries to help him but he refuses, never got an A before


	17. School: Part 3

Kaede: relatively smart but bad at math

Shuichi; makes all As but never talks about it, helps Kaede sometimes

Kokichi: no one knows since he's always lying, but probably makes decent grades

Maki: either perfect grades or failing everything, no in between

Himiko: good at history and science, but does poorly in literature

K1-B0: incredibly smart (cause robot) and tries to help everyone study

Rantarou: a jack of all trades, master of none kind of student, also helps Kaede

Ryoma: very smart, all As with a rare B

Kirumi: also smart, but will never admit it

Angie: good at math, but crashing and burning at everything else

Tenko: tries her best, but only makes Cs and an occasional B

Korekiyo: one of the smarter kids but no one believes him, all As

Miu: says she does well, but is failing everything but science

Gonta: he tries so hard, but he hardly gets above a C

Kaito: actually does surprisingly well, Shuichi tutors him

Tsumugi: average, makes most Bs and sometimes an A or C


	18. Hobbies: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random hobbies/quirks I think they might have

Makoto: he'll randomly go to karaoke and he's actually really good at it 

Kyoko: she picks up injured cats and takes care of them until they're better

Byakuya: he likes researching murder cases (especially cold cases)

Toko: this girl loves reading crappy self-insert Wattpad fanfiction at 3 a.m.

Yasuhiro: I feel like he likes giving his friends readings whenever they feel down

Aoi: Aoi likes to give swimming lessons to little kids

Sayaka: she definitely makes all of the costumes for her performances

Mukuro: Mukuro enjoys painting to prove she can still create things

Leon: y'all already know this man loves singing, but he likes singing love songs as well

Chihiro: he likes doing those random middle school coding websites

Mondo: Mondo likes taking rides on highways just to feel the fresh air

Taka: he likes tutoring his friends in classes they aren't good in (especially Mondo)

Hifumi: he likes making art for his friends (and they all love it)

Celest: she'll go online shopping for gothic lolita outfits on the daily

Sakura: she likes going to pets shops and playing with the animals

Junko: honestly, I feel like she likes really cheesy romance movies


	19. Hobbies: Part 2

Hajime: he likes reading a lot (doesn't matter the genre or length)

Nagito: he has a soft spot for animals, so he's work at a shelter or something like that

Chiaki: she'll compete in random gaming tournaments and win all of them

Sonia: Sonia likes studying random cultures and ethnicities from around the world

Kazuichi: Kaz definitely likes writing music (sometimes Ibuki will sing them)

Fuyuhiko: I have this random headcanon that he likes braiding Peko's hair lol

Akane: Akane likes watching gymnastics videos and learning the routines she likes

Twogami: they like keeping up with world politics for some reason 

Teruteru: he likes cooking for homeless shelters and soup kitchens 

Mahiru: Mahiru will take really embarrassing pictures of her friends for blackmail 

Peko: I feel like she's really good at doing makeup and will do it for whoever asks

Ibuki: Ibuki likes making covers of her friends' favorite songs for them

Hiyoko: she'll never admit it, byt Hiyoko loves hip-hop dancing as well

Mikan: she volunteers at various shelters and takes care of sick people

Nekomaru: he secretly owns one of those (lowkey cringy) motivational quotes accounts

Gundam: this man will help homeless animals get adopted by loving families


	20. Hobbies: Part 3

Kaede: she likes doing piano covers of songs that should not have piano covers

Shuichi: secretly enjoys reading rom-com type books

Kokichi: he likes watching online debates cause he finds them funny

Maki: she teaches self-defense classes to children so they can protect themselves a bit

Himiko: she watches those clips of magicians from America's Got Talent 

K1-B0: Kiibo likes watching various shows/movies to try and understand emotions more

Rantarou: he works at a salon since he likes doing hair, makeup, nails, etc.

Ryoma: like Sakura, he likes going to pet stores and playing with the cats

Kirumi: I feel like she would write in someway, maybe like a journal or something

Angie: she paints portraits of her friends as presents

Tenko: Tenko likes sparring with some of the other athletic characters

Korekiyo: totally in love with psychological horror movies and binges them like crazy

Miu: she'll go scrounge around in junkyards for parts every now and then

Gonta: he likes to take his friends out at night to catch fireflies

Kaito: also probably owns a motivational quotes account (that is just as cringy)

Tsumugi: watches cosplay TikToks like it is a job


	21. Hogwarts Houses: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was obviously gonna happen at some point, let's be real here

Makoto: Hufflepuff

Kyoko: Ravenclaw

Byakuya: Slytherin

Toko: Ravenclaw (Syo would be in Slytherin)

Yasuhiro: Hufflepuff

Aoi: Gryffindor

Sayaka: Hufflepuff

Mukuro: Slytherin

Leon: Gryffindor

Chihiro: Ravenclaw

Mondo: Gryffindor

Taka: Gryffindor

Hifumi: Hufflepuff

Celest: Slytherin

Sakura: Hufflepuff

Junko: Slytherin


	22. Hogwarts Houses: Part 2

Hajime: Gryffindor

Nagito: Slytherin

Chiaki: Hufflepuff

Sonia: Hufflepuff

Kazuichi: Gryffindor

Fuyuhiko: Slytherin

Akane: Gryffindor

Twogami: Ravenclaw

Teruteru: Slytherin

Mahiru: Ravenclaw

Peko: Ravenclaw

Ibuki: Gryffindor

Hiyoko: Slytherin

Mikan: Hufflepuff

Nekomaru: Gryffindor

Gundam: Ravenclaw


	23. Hogwarts Houses: Part 3

Kaede: Hufflepuff

Shuichi: Ravenclaw

Kokichi: Slytherin

Maki: Gryffindor

Himiko: Hufflepuff

K1-B0: Ravenclaw

Rantarou: Hufflepuff

Ryoma: Ravenclaw

Kirumi: Ravenclaw

Angie: Hufflepuff

Tenko: Gryffindor

Korekiyo: Ravenclaw

Miu: Slytherin

Gonta: Hufflepuff

Kaito: Gryffindor

Tsumugi: Slytherin


	24. Crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, this is which characters I think the V3 cast would like from the other 2 games

Kaede: Sonia (Kaede is basically Sonia tbh)

Shuichi: Kyoko (he has a shrine of her, I know he does)

Kokichi: Nagito (must I even explain this one?)

Maki: Mukuro (idk, I just see Maki having a crush on her or something)

Himiko: Chihiro (both pure cinnamon rolls, too pure for this world)

K1-B0: Chiaki (they like her because she's a gamer girl and they look up to her a lot)

Rantarou: Makoto (I can't really explain this one, but he really likes the protags and Makoto is is favorite)

Ryoma: Fuyuhiko (again, I can't explain, but he would)

Kirumi: Peko (they just have similar personalities and stuff)

Angie: Aoi (they're both really upbeat and happy)

Tenko: Sakura (Tenko is totally a Sakura supremacist) 

Korekiyo: Taka (I genuinely have no reason for this, but they're my faves so I can)

Miu: Ibuki (two loud girls just being adorable and stuff)

Gonta: Gundam (he liked the fact that Gundam likes animals)

Kaito: Mondo (I think this one is obvious enough)

Tsumugi: Junko (hm... I wonder why)


	25. Groups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random pairings/groups that I love or think would be friends (there are more than this, but I can't really think right now, so I'll add more when I can)

Taka, Mondo, Chihiro, Leon, Hiro, and Hifumi would make an excellent friend group and you cannot change my mind

Kaito, Kazuichi, and Leon all give off the same energy and I love that

Kirumi, Ryoma, and Peko would sit in silence while petting cats

Kaede and Sonia would be the absolute cutest duo

I want Kyoko and Shuichi to have a spinoff where they solve crimes together

Gonta, Chihiro, and Gundam would all be best friends and talk about animals

Tsumugi and Hifumi freaking out about their fandoms together and fighting people on the internet

Makoto, Hajime, Shuichi, and Kaede being the protag gang and just vibing

Kokichi and Nagito annoying the hell out of Byakuya when they hang out

Miu and Kazuichi being chaotic together

Ibuki helping Leon with his music would be precious 

Sakura, Aoi, Akane, and Tenko working out together and being gay

Mikan and Himiko being adorable beans together while everyone cries at their cuteness 

Tsumugi fangirling over Junko would be hilarious

Mukuro and Peko training while bonding over random things

Ibuki and Gundam being actual siblings 

Celest trying to convince Kirumi to be her maid and Kirumi actually agreeing to it 

Sayaka and Kaede putting on a show together would be immaculate


End file.
